This invention relates generally to support brackets, and more particularly to an adjustable support-and-suspension bracket designed for use with I. V. (intravenous) pole systems.
In the medical field, I. V. pole assemblies are commonly employed for many purposes, particularly in hospitals and emergency facilities. An I. V. assembly is basically comprised of a wheeled base member that supports a vertically positioned post having a smaller-diameter telescopic rod mounted therein. The smaller-diameter rod is adjustable vertically for selectively positioning at various heights a pair of fixed, laterally extending, support arms, the height being generally determined by the particular apparatus to be hung thereon, and the function of that apparatus.
Accordingly, I. V. poles are especially designed to support and suspend the different types of bottles or bags containing the various intravenous solutions, the tubes leading therefrom being directly connected to the patient. Often, however, such poles have also been employed to provide a further aid in supporting a wide variety of medical devices that must be positioned adjacent to the patient for specific medical reasons. Since known I. V. poles are limited in their capabilities, makeshift devices are often contrived to assist in supporting the additional equipment. Many times, however, a problem is created when several bottles of solutions must be simultaneously hung or suspended from the pair of arms that extend from the pole. If the I. V. pole is required to be moved, as is often the case, the bottles will invariably make contact with each other, thus causing them to occasionally shake loose or break.
There is also a need to provide a more satisfactory means of suspending primary and secondary I. V. bottles and bags. These containers must be positioned properly, one above the other, in order to promote increased gravity to the secondary I. V. P. B. solutions, so as to facilitate infusion by generating a negative pressure for the primary bottled solutions. This is now accomplished by suspending a four-inch hook member from the horizontal arm which is adapted to support the primary I. V. bottle.
There is a further need for a better means to support all types of urinary-drainage system to the known I. V. poles, particularly during ambulation of the patient, and at the same time maintain the position of the drainage unit below the patient's bladder. The positioning of the drainage unit is very critical so as not to instill contaminated material back to the patient's bladder.
At the present time, there are no known devices that provide attitional appendages, or arm members, compatible for being adjustably secured to available types and models of I. V. pole systems.